Seaweed
by 4N6Dance
Summary: "'How did you do that' 'Do what' 'Ask for one of the greatest foods in the world to not be in your dinner.' 'Seaweed'" Percabeth One-shot AU


"I swear, it won't be like the last time, I know he is going to be your soulmate," my college roommate and childhood best friend Thalia said as she plopped onto her bed, dressed in sweatpants and an old T-shirt, ready for a night of eating ice cream and binge watching Ryan Gosling movies.

I, however, was not allowed to participate.

"Yeah right, I think you just picked this guy off of the street. Just accept it, I am going to die alone and I am going to be happy about it."

"Oh please, we all know you are hopelessly miserable no matter how much you say that you are happy all alone, by yourself. Honestly, if it wasn't for me, you would have no social life."

"Can I please just be able to back out this time, I have a feeling that this will end bad, and my feelings are always correct."

"Oh no, you are going to put on a dress, shave your legs, and get you sorry butt over to the restaurant where the poor guy is waiting."

I huffed, knowing that Thalia would not back down. I was yet again a victim of Thalia's attempts of getting me a love life. I put on a casual dress, didn't shave my legs in a protest against Thalia, and went over to the small, exotic cafe where Thalia planned the blind date to be.

It was cute, a small little cafe tucked in one of the many buildings in New York City. It was surprising that I have never noticed it since it was only a few minutes away from my architecture firm. I put the information aside for later, when I needed food, and mentally prepared myself for whatever might be behind that door. The last time Thalia put me on a blind date, the guy ended up mentally breaking down right in front of me about his dead dog who died when he was a kid. Yeah, not my type.

I walked in the cafe and looked around, searching for the table that Thalia had specified that we both sit at. I finally found it and, wow, Thalia was right about him being hot. Tanned skin, sea-green eyes, and raven black hair hopelessly messed up. The perfect image for a guy. However, he will probably end up being a stuck up jerk like all the hot guys are. I wondered how even Thalia even got to this guy.

"Hi, did Thalia send you here?" I asked.

"Yeah, my name is Percy Jackson, yours?"

"Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you."

I sat down at the table I busied myself by looking over the menu. We both managed to have some small talk, and I learned that he was a marine biologist that had a passion for blue food. The waitress came over and took our order. I decided on some seafood but asked for the seaweed to be taken off. I can't stand seaweed, it just reminds me of the nasty brown stuff that appears on the beach that you avoid. After the waitress left, Percy just looked at me with wide eyes.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Ask for one of the greatest foods in the entire world to not be in your dinner."

"Seaweed? I can't understand the people that would put themselves through the torture of eating the monstrosity."

"I feel sorry for the people that haven't been blessed with the amazingness of seaweed. One month when I was twelve, I ate seaweed every day and I never grew tired of it."

"Well then your brain must be full of seaweed, I don't know if that much exposure to something so terrible is healthy."

"I wish seaweed was my brain, it is so good."

"You know if you had seaweed as a brain, you wouldn't actually be able to taste it regularly, and it would not work as an actual brain, seaweed cannot act as actual brain muscles."

"Stop being so smart, it is hurting my seaweed brain."

"Ok, seaweed brain, I will try, but it is highly unlikely that I will be able to stop being smart."

"Oh, now we are on nicknames? Ok then, I will call you wise girl."

"Wise girl? Seriously? That's honestly a compliment to me, much less than an insult."

"Eh, it fits, so I am officially renaming you to Wise Girl."

"So, how do you officially know Thalia? No offense, but you do not seem like her crowd of people."

"Oh, I'm her cousin, our dads are brothers. What about you, how do you know her?"

"I was her childhood best friend, current roommate, and sufferer of her heroic attempts of making me not single."

"Oh no kidding, I am in town for a few days and before I see my beloved cousin which I have not seen in a few months, she sends me a text ordering me to participate on this blind date."

"I see we have something in common, we are both die-hard single people that Thalia tries her best to set up."

"Would like to join me in killing Thalia?"

"Oh, I wouldn't be happier."

We both laughed and went on different topics, the tension eased. He was actually very charming, and the most adorable thing in the world. I learned about his past, about his mother, and all of his weird quirks. I really enjoyed that night and we both agreed to meet up later, under the excuse of plotting Thalia's downfall.

* * *

Four months later…

(Third Person Limited POV)

Thalia looked onto the new couple with happiness and pride. She knew it was going to work out between Percy and Annabeth, even though they were completely oblivious to each other. Finally, Percy had gathered the confidence (and the liquor) to profess his love to Annabeth a week ago when he arrived at their apartment door, drunk out of his mind, and he immediately goes into a slurred speech that was surprisingly sweet, as Thalia looks back at the video she recorded for blackmail.

As an excited Annabeth finally gets ready for a date with Percy, Thalia just smiles and realizes all of her hard work has paid off.

"I always knew you two were going to work out."

Annabeth turns and looks at Thalia and replies, "Well then, why did you put me through all of those terrible blind dates if you supposedly knew we were going to work out before we even knew each other?"

"I wanted to see you after that dog guy, he was hilarious."

"I swear Thalia, one day I will kill you."

"You know you love me. Even after all, without me, you would not have met your precious Seaweed Brain. Oh yeah, where did you come up with that nickname it is honestly terrible."

"Oh, it just occurred to me. It fits him anyways."

"I thought you always hated seaweed."

"Maybe I do like seaweed a little bit more than before."

* * *

A/N- This is my first fanfiction, and I honestly wrote this in under 2 hours while under a bunch of medicine for being sick. Hope you guys liked it, and I might do more later on in the year! Thank you all so so much!


End file.
